rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. In the challenge you worked in pairs and tonight on the mainstage, you will also be judges in your pairs. With that being said, you will ALL be receiving critiques tonight. First up...April Showers & Naomi Smalls Aquaria: Your make up brand was good. The way you approached it was really funny but I feel that you could have done a lot more to make it a bit more funny but none the less you still did good. As for your runway looks April yours is kind of confusing. I looks pretty but I don't get jet set eleganza from this unless your hat is a fight attendant hat. Naomi you look like a rich bitch in first class. You're look is stunning and everything goes perfectly together like the wig is cute the fur looks really glamorous this look is great. Overall great job tonight. Chi: Your makeup product was decent. I think you had a really solid concept and although your logo was not very pleasing to look at, it was still funny. The advertisement was brief and I kind of wish there was more, but nothing about it was BAD. It was very obvious, however, that there was a lack of collaboration between you, so I kind of wished that was there. As for your runways, I think you both look good, not bad, not great. Overall you did alright. Bebe: Your makeup ad was really meh. It wasn't anything special and I wanted both of you to take it up more. There was A funny moment and that's it. I wish both of you elevated it a bit more so it would have been more interesting. For your runways, there were nice and cute! April was personally my favorite of the night and Naomi doesn't really say anything Jet Set but I could see someone wearing that in the plane. Long story short, both of you were meh but both of you snapped on the runway. Next up...Charlie Showers & RuPaul Aquaria: Your make up product was really cringey tbh. Like all the jokes could have landed but I feel like they you went into them to much to the point where they weren't funny anymore. I also felt the performance was so long like four pages for a coochie cleaner is like my entrance quotes that are 12 paragraphs. I also didn't totally get your product and thought some parts were kind of offensive but due to the fact that Charlie is trans I'm okay with that. Now onto your looks Charlie I thought your looks was really stunning and again something I'd see in first class like it's not to pedestrian and it's not to extravagant but something a rich person would wear. RuPaul yours did not say jet set eleganza at all. I mean first of all the hair doesn't fit and no one would wear a blue sparkly body suit on a plane like just no. Overall tonight was not your best nights especially for you Charlie, RuPaul this was actually an upgrade for you. Chi: Your makeup... brand, it was okay? Your infomercial went on way too long, at least for me. Charlie's dialogue was funny for the most part, but almost everything Ru said was CRINGEWORTHY. Actually, all of the jokes that were made in the infomercial were cringey. When it comes to the runway, Charlie, I think you look great. Ru, as much as I love the look I don't think you hit the theme at all. On the bright side, however, I think the two of you had one of the strongest logos of the night. Bebe: So Charlie you finally fell...(Max voice) it's about time! Anyways, your ad had so many things going on and we just kept on zigzagging. It was messy but Charlie you were trying to make it funny but RuPaul was in my eyes cringey. Charlie, please do something about these old jokes. The script was messy but funny but cringey. I do think your logo was the best of the night. It was well edited! For your runways, Charlie had the same situation as Naomi's and RuPaul looked like she was going to the mall. In conclusion, I was disappointed but the ad had some funny moments. Next up...Kim Kardashian & Roxxxy Andrews Aquaria: Once again you both did amazing tonight. My only critique tonight is it was hard to get what the make up product was at first and that it was a little bit to short but it was still really funny and stuck to your brands. Like Charlie and RuPaul's I do think that this could be offensive but like you are both gay and most of the wiki is gay and we don't give a fuck so really just forget about that part but overall this was really funny and a great performance from you two. On to your looks Kim I think yours was really pretty and fit the theme really well but honestly I think a lot of your looks would fit this theme perfectly. Roxxxy yours was good too like the dres is something I'd see on a plane but like something about this look ruins it for me. Idk if it's the colors or the hair or the make up but something looks off idk my vision might be getting blurry because I haven't eaten in three days but overall amazing job this week. Chi: You guys really snapped this challenge oh my god. Your makeup logo was hilarious and very well edited, great job. The infomercial was hilarious and I think you really succeeded in branding yourselves. I was LOLing totes! On the runway, I like Roxxxy's look although it could have been much better, but I really love Kim's look. Overall there isn't much to critique this week, you guys did amazing. Great job! Bebe: I think your ad was the best of the night! Although there were some extremely offensive parts on it, it wasn't messy and it had full-on comedy. I'm kinda done about these offensive jokes like what Kim did on ep 3 so you and Charlie might have some rewriting to do next time. For your runways, I don't really see Jet Set but I'm getting basic realness. The logo was nice. Anyways, you did good tonight but you might wanna stop with the offensive jokes like what Charlie is doing with the old jokes. Last up...Pearl & Rita Ora Aquaria: I can tell Pearl did most of the work right away, no shade to Rita. Tbh this was terrible. Like it's offensive and I know for a fact both of you aren't black but like I saw this coming from Pearl and the description and brand was just terrible. Like the description looks like you pulled it out of your ass and it's literally three and a half lines and you can find black foundation in any make up store in the world like this just wasn't good. It's a shame because I feel like both of you had the best looks tonight. Pearl your look was really stunning and I honestly didn't even recognize that it was Pearl at first but I looks expensive, it looks comfortable, and really fits the theme well. Rita you look like what April wanted to be. It's cute and fun and I could see this being worn on the plane or in first class but also this looks like a really cute flight attendant uniform if you were to add a hat. Your overall performance though was really disappointing because I saw both of you being in the top but tonight one of you might get cut. Chi: Y'all... this was a flop. Your overall concept was blatantly racist, and if you had actually made it funny I might have let it slide because I'm like that. But it wasn't funny at all. I was honestly baffled reading your advertisement. Like, y'all actually submitted that? It's not so much the racism but like it's so bad guys. It's not good. It's not cute. As for the logo, I guess it looks nice but it's a picture of Kylie and it's just... bleh. Also y'all spelled foundation wrong. Pearl your look was terrible but I understand you already used your Jet Set look. Rita you look fucking amazing once again, great job. But you guys, this was not it. Bebe: Honestly this was the least effort-ed ad I have ever seen. This literally took 2 minutes to write and that's coming from the writing challenge queen (jk). I don't really have anything to critique about it because it literally is like so little writing. Your logo was nice but where is Pearl? For your runways, I kinda like Pearl's but it looked like she was a hippie and Rita was kinda basic. So basically EVERYONE except April did bad in the runway! Anyways, you two had a bad submission and it shows... Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Kim Kardashian & Roxxxy Andrews Tonight you both floored the competition... Condragulations, you are the winners of this week's challenge. April Showers & Naomi Smalls You're safe. Charlie Hides & RuPaul Your old jokes are getting... well old. Pearl & Rita Ora Your makeup brand and ad was everything, but funny. Charlie Hides & RuPaul You're safe Pearl & Rita Ora I'm sorry my dears, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Golden Hour. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Rita Ora Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Pearl You will always be a gem in our eyes... Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts